Raira Nightingale
=Raira= Raira is a 19 year old from Johto. After failing to become a trainer for several years, she finally gets a chance. AppearanceEdit Raira has messy red hair, with a curl that never goes away. She's 5'0", and is covered in scars. PersonalityEdit Raira loves to tease people. She dives head first into situations, and gets mad easily. BiographyEdit Pre-PACEdit Raira was banned from being a trainer in any region. She became a kimono girl at the age of 15, and got an exception to train Tomoko the Leafeon at 16. She graduated Salutitorian from Ecruteak High at 18, before moving to Kalos with her mother. Finally an AdventureEdit Raira was able to get her trainer's license in Kalos because of terrible communication between the Johto and Kalos governments. She left Tomoko, her leafeon, at home with her mother for most of this journey because she thought it would give her an unfair advantage. She got Maorin, the Fenniken, from Professor Sycamore, and has been travelling with her since then. A changing pointEdit PokemonEdit Team In the PC Aqua-Azumarill-She is oblivious to everything, and likes to meet new people. Somedays she'll just backfloat in a body of water, just to watch the sky. However, she knows to get serious during a battle. Kiara-Litleo-little cub with a big adventurous side Penelope-Dedenne-She doesn’t like scary things or upset people/pokemon. She will often act silly to cheer other pokemon or people up. She loves making new friends. Rex-Tyrantrum-At first he was distrustful of Raira, but has recently started changing that viewpoint. He only listens in battle, and makes Raira’s life more hectic outside of it. He misses his home, and still has trouble coping with how different the world is now. ReleasedEdit N/A Baby Pokemon Percival-Throh-He was given to her by a random stranger as an egg. is one of the babies that Raira takes care of. He started throwing everything, including people, pokemon, and frunature. Epinogress-Dwebble- He was given to her by girl in Lumiose (secret essentia) as an egg. He is rather shy, and will often hide in his shell. Egg- Who knows what's inside? Relationships *Liam (firestarter)- Her datemate. They would get into trouble together, and then cuddle. During the ski trip, she found him cheating on her with Gabby. Recently Raira found it in her heart to forgive him, and their back together. *Logan-One of her best friends. She loves to tease him, and will often comment on how she took away his sandcastle virginity. She thinks he needs to loosen up a bit. In the best sense. *Iza- One of her best friends. She knows Iza is going through some issues, and tries to cheer her up. *Nix- A friend. They both like to bake and they like tea. She tried to get Raira to feel better during the ski trip. *Charlotte- an aquaintance- They shared a room during the ski trip, and Carlotte was the one who found her after Liam cheated on her. *Gabby- an ex friend- Gabby found her when she was sick, and kept her from dying. During the ski trip she was the one who Liam cheated on Raira with. She wants to patch things up with her, but doesn't want to be the one to seek her out. *Ryo- an aquaintance- They've met a couple of times. She thinks that he seems pretty cool, mainly because she's blocked out the leprechaun night from her memory. *Senka- an aquaintance- He is an acomplice of hers for flooding a portion of the mountain during the ski trip. *Brendan- an aquaintance- She thinks he's cool, and he kind of taught her how to manipulate fire. *Music- an aquaintance- She burned down his kitchen once. And he is an accomplice of hers for flooding a portion of the mountain during the ski trip *Caroline (Carol)- Her childhood friend. They don't talk, and they interactions anymore are strained at best. Caroline gave her Tomoko. *Talli- a friend- she accidently hit on Talli, and they talk about comic books. *Vallios- an aquaintance- She met him while she was in Laverre. He brought her soup when she was sick, and they had a battle. *Agua- an aquaintance- She forced him to study in a library when she heard him say the the Geosenge stones weren't much. She roomed with him during the ski trip. *Karissa (Sissa)-a friend- She like to hang out with her and thinks her psychic abilities are cool. AchivementsEdit KalosEdit She has eight badges Region NextEdit If they went to more regions, make more headings and do more bragging. TriviaEdit *She is great at raising dark types *She refuses to train ghost types because she has trouble taking care of them, and doesn't want them to suffer because of her *Tall people intimidate her *She freaks out when people randomly pick her up *She gets violent when she's mad Categories:* *Showing 0 most recent =0 comments= See all photos > Category:Character